Shelter
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Not too many things unnerved them... but they knew they could always seek comfort in each other.
1. Chapter 1

Not too many things unnerved her, not with the life she lived... but this was one of them.

Amanda rarely felt any fear but the second she had found out about the storm, she took herself off of WWE's tour to help aid her injured boyfriend from hurricane Matthew's path.

The flight down to Miami had consisted of the two trying to lighten the mood by joking around like they always did, which had worked… but Finn knew from looking at her that Amanda was terrified.

"Best to stop listening to that." Finn says, shutting off the radio in the hotel room and cutting off the news report before snaking his arms around Amanda's waist, him wearing a pair of boxers and her in a white cami and stormy blue grey satin hiphugger panties with their hair slightly messy and Finn burrowing his face into Amanda's neck, lightly kissing it.

"Category 5… the last time one of those struck Florida directly…" Amanda says as she leaned against him, remembering what John had told her about hurricane Andrew since she was too young to remember it.

Her and her family had been on vacation then… and it had taken days to get back home after it obliterated the South Florida area.

Miami looked like a war zone afterwards and part of Amanda's mind was picturing it as the same, this hurricane was still too close to the coast… but Amanda reminded herself that the sunshine state had survived disasters before.

"We're safe here… the eye of the storm itself is slowly heading back towards the ocean, it won't happen again." Finn says, trying to ease his girlfriend's fears… it was working from what he could tell, she would've been a complete wreck if they had stayed in Orlando.

Calm was rare in situations like this, both knew that. Amanda turned around, stood up on her tiptoes and the two kissed when her arms were wrapped around him, Finn's right hand resting on Amanda's lower back and drifting a bit lower, Amanda letting out a slight yelp when he squeezed her ass.

"Damn you!" Amanda says as Finn laughed, the small brunette smiling despite trying not to and turning the radio back on as _Lonely Is The Night_ by Billy Squier started to play.

"Made you smile at least." Finn says as they continued holding each other… and Amanda once again noticed the scar he had.

A part of her felt like she wouldn't entirely forgive Seth… she hadn't spoken to him since Summerslam when they argued backstage after the match and it got physical.

She wouldn't forgive herself for that, her and Seth had been friends for six years… she loved him to death, like her own family and he returned that sibling like love even if he went too far in protecting her at times.

But then Finn had walked into her life… and much like it was, it didn't take too long for Amanda and Finn to strike up a bond with each other.

One Seth didn't like, clearly… but neither knew how angry he truly was until the match.

Lightning and thunder sounded outside in time with the heavy rain after the two sat down on the unmade bed, Amanda jumping slightly and Finn lightly stroking her hair as he kept one arm around her back.

"Shh… it's okay, it's just a lot of noise." Finn whispered as Amanda noticed something… he was shaking too, although it wasn't as bad as she was.

"You've never been in a hurricane…" Amanda says as they looked at each other.

"Been caught in some hellish storms but hurricanes? Not once before this… you're right, it is damn scary." Finn says, his hands resting on Amanda's shoulders… right as the lights flickered for a few seconds.

Leaning in, Amanda pressed her mouth against Finn's and the two kissed again, their arms winding around each other again and bringing that sense of comfort to them as they fell onto the bed.

Their clothing was pulled off not too long after and they were getting lost in each other, the madness that had taken control of their lives since August fading away.

Lying there under the bedsheets and in each other's arms, the two were now content even as the storm raged on outside and had taken the power out with it.

Calm was a rarity… they wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Give it one more try!" 24 year old Seth insisted, jumping back as 20 year old Amanda letting a frustrated scream out as she climbed out of the rental car._

" _I've tried 5 times, we're stranded here, Seth! Got any other plans?!" Amanda shouted, the rain starting to drench her too and Seth holding the umbrella over her when he noticed her coughing, the nagging cough that had started yesterday getting worse._

" _Look, we just need to find somewhere to crash for the night…" She says, both jumping when they heard a loud noise in the distance as thunder sounded and saw a flash of bronze metal in the bitter September night, which led to panic._

 _Grabbing their things, the two ran until they reached an abandoned cabin, Seth closing the door and blocking it with the heavy oak desk._

" _What the hell was that thing? You don't think it'll try to kill us, do you?" Amanda asks after they had set their things down, Seth closing the umbrella and setting it down before finding a blanket and wrapping it around the shivering brunette._

" _I hope not… could've just been someone dragging something to cover their windows." Seth says, pulling Amanda into his arms and lightly patting her on her back when she coughed again._

" _I'm sorry for yelling at you back there, Sethie." Amanda says as she buried her face into his shoulder, Seth wincing as he felt the unnatural warmth of her skin and his thoughts were confirmed._

" _You're stressed and sick, it's okay." Seth says, rubbing his hand up and down Amanda's back._

 _Amanda nodded, looking up at him through tired eyes and he knew that the cold was taking full effect and guided her to the couch, helping her lie down._

 _The two heard heavy sounding footsteps and Seth looked out the window, moving the oak desk and letting Dean in._

" _Damn downpour out there! Stranded both of you as well?" Dean says, closing the door._

" _We should've taken up on Roman's suggestion and gone to Pensacola." Seth says, Dean going to hug Amanda but stopped for a second when another cough rattled her body and she covered her mouth and Seth lightly rubbed his hand up and down her back._

 _Thinking quickly, Seth pulled the blanket off and Amanda's damp clothes off along with it, pulling an oversized shirt onto her as Dean had turned around, his eyes closed while Amanda slipped her lace white bra off._

" _Don't want that cold getting worse, kiddo." Seth says, helping Amanda lie back down before covering her with the blanket again._

 _Dean turned back around after opening his eyes, Seth lightly towel drying Amanda's soaked hair._

' _He really does care a lot about her… I feel sorry for whoever she gets into a romantic relationship with after the whole toxicity with Randy.' Dean thought._

 _At that point, neither had no way of knowing just how crazy things would get…_

"Come on, damn you!" Seth growled as he was tracking Amanda's phone at the same time Dean walked in.

"The fuck are you doing?!" Dean asks after seeing Seth's laptop.

"It's for her own good, Dean!" Seth says.

"Yeah, stalking has helped. Did you go to the Dario Cueto school of crazy?!" Dean says, the first part being sarcastic.

Before Seth could reply, the tracker on the laptop found Amanda's phone.

"Embassy Suites… Miami?" Seth says, Dean looking at the screen.

"I thought she would've gone and stayed with Roman, Pensacola's further off the path. Unless…" Dean says, tracking the phone's path.

"Now who's doing the stalking." Seth retorts, Dean lightly shoving him… and both sets of eyes widening when they realised that Amanda's phone trail started in Orlando… and recognising the address.

Within minutes, both were on the next flight… and Dean immediately texted Renee.

' _Set aside potential bail money.'_

' _Is Seth being crazy again?!'_ Renee replied.

' _Yep… I'm gonna try to keep him as calm as I can.'_ Dean replies.

' _Good luck, babe.'_ Renee replies.

When the two reached Miami, they looked around… and it wasn't long before they saw Amanda and Finn walking along the beach, her right arm linked into his left one and the two kissing.

At the same time, 24 year old Ali Castillo had slowed her Pontiac Firebird and surveyed the damage left behind.

"Dealing with looters… why do people always have to loot after a damn hurricane?" Ali mutters. As the young detective was about to turn her undercover car and head back, she saw the fight occurring across the beach and bolted from the car. "Freeze, Miami Vice!" She yelled, taser gun drawn.

"Fucking shove it in my little sister?!" Seth shouted, Dean managing to restrain him and Finn and Dean helping Amanda up to her feet and checking her over. Seth barely had time to turn before the taser wires slammed into his side and he jolted and spasmed around until he fell to the sand and was turned onto his front, handcuffing him.

"Oh damn." Dean says, Finn holding a washcloth to Amanda's bleeding nose and helping her lean her head back.

"Look, there's been a misunderstanding, lady!" Seth yelled as Ali yanked him up to his feet.

"I know what I saw, her trying to break up your fit of anger against her boyfriend and you breaking her nose! Pal, you've pissed the wrong cop off, I ain't got much patience for crazies like you!" Ali says through gritted teeth before reading Seth his rights and dragging him to the car, radioing for a police cruiser and an ambulance.

Amanda screamed in pain as Finn reset her nose after helping her sit down on a lounge chair, Dean heading into the hotel to find the ice machine.

"For fuck's sake, they can't get any rest and relaxation with him around!" Dean growled, wrapping some ice into a few paper towels before returning to the couple, Amanda letting out a piercing scream and jolting back as soon as the ice touched her nose.

"Shh, it's okay, lass. I know it's painful but necessary." Finn says, rubbing his hand up and down Amanda's back to soothe her as Seth was taken away in a police cruiser and Ali returned to them.

"Sorry about my idiotic and destructive friend, detective." Dean says.

"I've dealt with worse. Are you feeling okay?" Ali says, the last part directed to Amanda, who nodded as she was slowly calming down from the initial shock of being punched.

Ali had been there before, she had two broken ribs from a suspect who had punched her a week ago... and just as Amanda was feeling now, Ali had felt that shockwave before.


	3. Chapter 3

**OCB…**

"I'm telling you, I didn't intentionally hit her!" Seth shouts as Ali dragged him in, Samoa Joe looking up after bailing a hungover Natia out.

"And you don't think Miss Cena's not gonna tell me or any of the other detectives that you were aiming for her boyfriend?" Ali asks sarcastically, Joe's eyebrows going up.

"I knew it… I knew one day he was gonna blow his fucking stack." Joe says, Natia looking at him.

"The feud with Seth and Finn, you think it went too far?" Natia asks.

"From what that cop just said, Mandy's most likely in an E.R now." Joe says, him and Natia turning to leave.

"Hey, can one of you help me out here?!" Seth shouts after Ali uncuffed him and shoved him into a cell after fingerprinting him, Ali closing and locking the door as Brady walked into the police station.

"Another drunk and disorderly?" Brady asks.

"Assault. The young woman with the broken nose at North Shore E.R hasn't given a statement on the incident yet." Ali says.

"This reminds me of the countless times Miguel's gone and hit your fiancee." Brady says, pointing to the Diamond marquise cut engagement ring on Ali's left ring finger.

"And now they get along like they've known each other their whole lives." Ali says, a slight smile on her face.

Brady left, reaching North Shore E.R and finding the room Amanda was in, Amanda looking from Finn to Brady.

"He's in lockup right now, don't worry." Brady says, the look in Amanda's eyes reminding him of how Amber would used to look at people after being traumatized.

"He's not always like this." Amanda says after taking the ice pack off of her bruised nose.

"Accidental or not, he still hit you, love." Finn says as Dean walked back in.

"Mandy, maybe it would be good to let Seth fall on his ass for once." Dean says.

Amanda was about to respond with disagreeing when she let out a loud sneeze, muffling a scream when her nose went from numb to searing and tears fell from her eyes as Finn took her into his arms.

Brady looked behind him and left the room, walking to Amber, who was cradling her right arm.

"Don't freak out, I slipped and fell." Amber says.

"Can you move your arm?!" Brady asks.

"Yeah." Amber says, seeing Amanda, Finn and Dean. "What happened there, some kind of domestic dispute?" She asks.

"I can't say much but her friend went crazy when he found her and her boyfriend. And Ali went mad and tased the friend." Brady says, walking back to Amanda and the others.

"Your sister gonna be okay?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah, slip and falls happen during terrible weather. So what exactly happened on the beach?" Brady says.

"We were just out after the storm subsided and then Seth barged over and started screaming at us… he tried to hit me and I caught his fist." Finn says.

"Finn's been off the road, recovering from an injury… when I heard about the storm, I took myself off the tour and flew to Orlando so we could evacuate." Amanda says, Brady writing the information down.

"Be honest detective, how much trouble is Seth in?" Dean asks.

"Has he done this before?" Brady asks.

"Once… not to me, to someone he found sleeping in my bed." Amanda says.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Is this accurate? You beat another man to a pulp after he walked into the wrong room and passed out on your friend's bed?" Ali asks, Seth seeing the March 2014 incident report that Ali had pulled up.

"She was heavily medicated on anticonvulsants, I thought he was trying to hurt her!" Seth says defensively, jumping back when the interrogation door flew open and Amber walked in. "Another cop? Look, Mandy will say it was purely accidental that I hit her when I was aiming for her boyfriend! I'm through talking, I want a lawyer." He says.

"You're gonna need a coroner, pal." Ali says in a slightly dark tone, her and Amber walking into the hallway and Ali closing the door behind her.

"That kind of day?" Amber asks.

"Started out yesterday like we have the past two days, helping people evacuate their homes and get to the hotels and shelters on the mainland as the hurricane approached the coast. Today started out with looters and then I run across him knocking a small woman down and breaking her nose… and how did you hurt your arm?!" Ali says, seeing the bruises on Amber's right arm.

"I slipped on some wet grass after… you know." Amber says, Ali knowing she was far from moving on from Maurice's very sudden and seemingly irreversible coma, the result of him being thrown into the rails of an oncoming locomotive.

"Yeah…" Ali says, blinking tears away as Maurice had been like Miguel and Brady are to her and their prayers stayed with him constantly.

Both snapped out of their thoughts when Seth banged his fists against the interrogation window.

"Detective, I know you're out there!" Seth says, Ali groaning in frustration.

"Three days with barely any sleep and then that lunatic causes harm to his friend… the last time a Category 5 battered South Florida, you, Brady, Roni and I were newborns and Miguel was a toddler." Ali says.

"Too young to properly process it… much like that tornado in 1997." Amber says.

"I thought it was happening all over again when we saw that cyclone." Ali says, her phone ringing and her answering it. "Please tell me you, Roni and my unborn nephew are safe, Miguel!" She says, having not heard from the newlyweds since yesterday.

"Up further north with Aunt Rose." Miguel says, Ali breathing a relieved sigh. "You still sound stressed, how's it going today?" He asks.

"Had to haul in some idiot who punched a woman and broke her nose." Ali says, Amber looking closer and her eyes widened when she recognised Seth from WWE.

"Holy fuck, that is Seth Rollins!" Amber says loudly, startling Miguel.

"You've got one of WWE's craziest superstars in a cell?!" Miguel asks.

"Interrogation room and he's asked for a lawyer." Ali says.

The next phone call had Amber answering… and leaving abruptly.

When she got back to North Shore's ICU, her eyes widened in shock as looking at her was a very much awake Maurice.

"Hey you…" Maurice says, Amber running over and the two hugging tightly and kissing before she helped Maurice sit up and he reached over, opening a small box and revealing a Diamond and Pearl engagement ring.

Amber smiled and nodded, Maurice putting the ring on her left ring finger before they kissed again.

She finally had her world back into place… and it was gonna stay that way.


End file.
